


Hielo caliente

by KendallFrost



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendallFrost/pseuds/KendallFrost
Summary: A Victor le preocupa la actitud agresiva de Yurio en la pista y decide tomar cartas en el asunto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene un castigo físico (no consentido) a un menor de edad. Si este tema te resulta violento o desagradable, no continúes leyendo.

Victor observaba al patinador en la pista de hielo incapaz de apartar la vista. No había nada que deseara más en aquel momento que poder darse la vuelta y dejar de ver aquella actuación, dejar de preocuparse por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a aquel muchacho con el que había compartido pista durante tantos años; pero al mismo tiempo, no podía mirar a otro lado. Era como si no quisiera perder detalle de un accidente que sabía que iba a ocurrir y que, al mismo tiempo, preferiría no ver.

Se iba a hacer daño.

Yurio cada vez era más agresivo en sus coreografías. Patinaba con rabia, llevando su cuerpo a extremos a los que no debería estar sometido en su necesidad acuciante de demostrar algo. No era prudente... Una lesión causada por su tozudez a su edad podría suponer el final de su carrera como patinador profesional. La ambición era un buen motor para cualquier deportista de élite, pero era necesario que aprendiera a medir sus fuerzas.

Y si no era capaz de hacerlo solo, Victor estaba más que dispuesto a hacerle ver que su forma de abordar las cosas no era la correcta.

En cuanto la competición terminó y regresaron al hotel oficial de la concentración, tuvo muy claro lo que tenía que hacer.

—Yuuri, ¿me esperas en nuestra habitación? Necesito hablar con Yurio acerca de su coreografía —dijo sin permitirse ni un segundo para dudar. Si se lo pensaba dos veces, probablemente decidiría que aquello era una mala idea y lo dejaría pasar... Y si aquello tenía como resultado que el joven deportista se lesionara, no se lo iba a poder perdonar a sí mismo.

—Claro —respondió Yuuri con cierto recelo—. ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí —asintió Victor pensativo—, pero me preocupa que se empeñe en demostrar algo a los demás y que eso pueda acabar siendo contraproducente.

En apenas unas cuantas zancadas que avanzó con gran determinación, se encontraba delante de la puerta de Yurio. Repasó mentalmente su discurso y lo que iba a hacer, y llamó a la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Yurio lo recibió con su brusquedad habitual.

—¿Qué quieres?

Aunque no le había invitado a pasar, Victor entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Hablar de tu coreografía...

—¿En serio? Mira, estoy cansado y realmente no me importa demasiado lo que pienses que he hecho mal... Tú preocúpate de las coreografías del cerdito y déjame en paz que ya tengo un entrenador al que soportar...

—Créeme, no tengo ningún interés en hacer de entrenador tuyo... Pero tampoco quiero que tengas que retirarte prematuramente por una lesión...

Yurio le miró entre enfadado, ofendido e interesado en lo que tenía que decirle.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—De que no puedes seguir forzándote tanto —explicó Victor—. Hoy te ha salido bien, pero te podrías haber hecho mucho daño.

Yurio le miró con cierta incredulidad reflejada en el rostro antes de bajar la vista.

—En serio, Victor, tú preocúpate del otro Yuuri y déjame en paz... —Cuando Yurio habló, su voz apenas era un susurro agotado. Lo más extraño era como cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. Victor bajó la vista para ver qué le ocurría exactamente, y el estado de sus pies le demostró que tenía razón en preocuparse.

—Yurio, sabes que tengo razón. Mira cómo tienes los pies —replicó Victor señalando hacia los pies amoratados del muchacho. Podría jurar que uno de sus tobillos estaba mucho más hinchado de lo que era habitual después de una competición. ¿Llegaba acaso demasiado tarde?

—¿Y a ti qué más te da?

—Hemos compartido pista durante muchos años y no quiero ver cómo destrozas tu carrera por terco —respondió Victor cogiendo al joven por el brazo y obligándole a caminar hacia la cama. Por la forma de caminar, era evidente que a Yurio le dolían mucho los pies.

—¿Qué cojones te crees que estás haciendo?

—Hacerte un favor, aunque ahora no te lo parezca.

Sin darle apenas tiempo a reaccionar, Victor se sentó en la cama arrastrando a Yurio sobre su regazo. El muchacho quedó tendido boca abajo, pero, sorprendentemente, no opuso resistencia alguna.

—¿Qué... qué pretendes hacer? —titubeó el muchacho en un tono de voz mucho más suave que el que había estado usando hasta entonces. De pronto, había vuelto a aparentar su edad en vez de intentar fingir que era mucho más mayor. Victor pensaba que lo hacía para que los demás patinadores no se cuestionaran por qué había un patinador tan joven en su misma división.

Victor no se dignó a responder a aquella pregunta. En caso de que no se lo hubiera imaginado ya, lo iba a descubrir muy pronto, no valía la pena entretenerse con explicaciones ni retrasar lo que iba a ocurrir allí. Tomó aire para que su resolución no flaqueara y, en un movimiento rápido, le bajó el pantalón del chándal al otro patinador.

—Victor...

Ignoró la súplica del otro muchacho y comenzó con la tarea que había ido a desempeñar. El primer azote le resultó el más difícil de propinar, pero poco a poco fue cogiendo un ritmo estable. Sobre su regazo, Yurio seguía haciendo gala de su terquedad habitual, intentando contener hasta el más mínimo ruido de protesta, aunque con menos éxito del que le hubiera gustado. Victor continuó concentrado en la tarea que se traía entre manos, con cuidado de no hacerle más daño del que había planeado. Tan solo quería conseguir que el muchacho se diera cuenta de que estaba poniendo en peligro su carrera, no dejarle el trasero al rojo vivo, ni mucho menos... Estaba comenzando a plantearse qué iba a hacer si la actitud de Yurio no cambiaba, cuando escuchó la señal inequívoca de que había conseguido llegar hasta él: el muchacho dejó escapar un sollozo. Victor se detuvo y acarició suavemente el castigado trasero sobre su regazo.

Victor le ayudó a levantarse y a tumbarse en la cama en cuanto se hubo vuelto a vestir.

—Necesito conseguir el oro... —se lamentó el joven.

—Puedes conseguir el oro sin poner en peligro tu carrera...

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Ya te prometí el mejor debut en la división que nadie hubiera conseguido jamás y cumplí mi palabra, ¿no? Mira cómo tienes el tobillo; eso no te va a ayudar en la competición.

—Ya...

A Victor le sorprendió el cambio de actitud del muchacho, que además no parecía guardarle rencor por lo que acababa de hacer.

—Además, será mejor que te lo tomes con calma un par de días, porque estoy seguro de que no quieres caerte de culo sobre el hielo —bromeó Victor apartando un mechón de pelo de la cara, pero Yurio no llegó a darse cuenta de aquello porque se había quedado dormido, sin duda agotado por todos los eventos del día.

Victor sonrió para sus adentros y tapó al muchacho con una manta. Claro que podría ganar el oro algún día, siempre y cuando su propia terquedad no le hiciera cometer un error fatal.

**Author's Note:**

> Si has disfrutado de esta historia, Kendall Frost tiene a la venta Da Capo, una divertida y excitante mezcla de romance sobrenatural con incursiones en el BDSM.
> 
> En Riverview hay muchos alumnos con un gran potencial para la música... y no pocos necesitan disciplina.
> 
> Disponible en:
> 
> Lektu: http://lektu.com/l/cafe-con-leche/da-capo/6251
> 
> Amazon:
> 
> http://www.amazon.es/dp/B01N2V19LE/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1482230049&sr=8-1&keywords=kendall+frost


End file.
